Never Letting Go
by Lyonene
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Go. Gianna and Carlito's marriage is perfect, their lives however are not. Especially when Gianna gets transferred to Smackdown and trouble is there to greet her.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Carlito watched his bride of one year as she went through her nightly ritual of checking all the windows and doors in their hotel room. He couldn't blame her, not after everything that had happened, especially with that note from a few months back.

Just to reassure her Paul wasn't coming back, no chance in hell, he had paid -a very hefty amount- a grave digger to dig up Paul's coffin.

Paul's corpse wasn't looking too good.

Gianna had hurled.

Gianna was also not reassured.

He had then gotten in touch with Detective Stephanie McMahon and asked if there had been anything new on the closed case.

Obviously there hadn't been.

Then he had narrowed the list down to three suspects for the note.

David, who'd spent some time in jail as well as the hospital- courtesy of Gianna and a baseball bat.

Shawn- Paul's best friend.

Matt was the least likely but with the most to gain.

Fucking irony of it all.

When Gia was convinced nobody could get in the room, no way, no how, she finally joined him in bed.

This was what Carlito enjoyed the most. Feeling her soft body pressing against his. He could always feel the tension just drain out of her as she snuggled into his protective embrace.

This was heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Gianna listened as Candice Michelle and Mickie James prattled on about the upcoming Pay-Per-View.

UnForgiven.

There was going to be a Diva's Battle Royal. Gia would take part in it simply because she and Carlito refused to let the writer's announce their marriage, keeping her a Diva, instead of a valet. Not too much of a difference but there was a subtle one.

"This weekend, I'm so psyched!" Mickie squealed, eager to get her hands on Melina.

"I'm just hoping to knock Whorrie's head off her shoulders." Candice said, sounding nonchalant about her modest ambition.

Gianna just shrugged. She already knew she didn't stand a snowman's chance in hell at winning. The best she could hope for was at least lasting thirty seconds.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Candice demanded, rounding on her silent friend.

Gia blinked, flipping a long spiral curl back over her shoulder. "My usual."

"A dress?" Mickie made a face.

"I meant my usual ring gear."

"Oh…"

The two more outgoing women shared a look.

Gianna blanched.

***

UNFORGIVEN

"No! Mickie, put me down!" Gianna shrieked, latching onto the doorframe.

Mickie shot Candice a look for help.

Sighing, Candice put down the bottle of water she was contemplating drinking and got off the couch.

Jeff Hardy was walking by the Diva's dressing room when he seen Gianna go completely horizontal followed by a screech and the door slamming shut.

"Women…"

***

"Gia?" Carlito wasn't sure if this was his wife.

She smiled nervously. "Mickie and Candy got a hold of me."

"I see that. Cherry, you look fantastic."

"Saying I don't normally?"

"You always do."

The girls had dressed her in a pair of shimmering, satin amber colored shorts and a matching halter top. The color accented her auburn hair and piercing blue eyes.

Carlito's own brown orbs were trailing down his wife's lithe body, taking in the sparkling rhinestone chain around her belly and smiled. "I like this…" He reached out to gently finger it.

"Thank you." Her gaze strayed to the clock just over his head. "Carly, I have to go."

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. "Good luck, Cherry."

Gianna flashed him a bright smile before zooming off.

"Better go get the ice pack…" He murmured, walking off towards the trainer's room.

***

"Hey playa, who's that?"

Jonathan Coachman looked over at Teddy Long, arching an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Her, playa, her."

"Oh…" Coachman sneered at the screen, his upper lip curling. "That worthless waste of airspace is Gianna."

"The one who…?"

"Yeah, her."

Teddy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

***

Gianna returned to the back after three minutes, pink in the face but smiling.

Carlito was waiting for her. "You did great, Cherry!" He exclaimed, picking her up in his arms and twirling about.

"I couldn't beat Beth though…"

"The fact that you were one of the last three girls out there Cherry… you're getting better in the ring."

"It's all that one-on-one training."

He smirked wickedly, setting her down but not removing his hands from her waist. "Well… how bout we go work on your power moves some more?"

"Sounds great to me."

***

"Wait, what?" Gianna stared at Coachman, confusion in her eyes. "I'm RAW, I like it here. My HUSBAND is here!"

Jonathan shrugged, looking bored as he shuffled the paperwork around on his make-shift desk. "You know how this business works."

"Does Carly know about this?" She demanded, glad she was sitting down or else she would have probably collapsed by now.

"Damn straight, he knows!" Carlito snarled, storming in, the door crashing against the wall behind him. "This is bullshit Coachman, buy her contract back!"

"I can't!" Coachman raised his hands in a would-be helpless gesture. "Long bought her out, Gianna is moving to Smackdown."

***

"Don't worry kid, it's not so bad here." Ashley Massaro said when Gianna arrived at the Tuesday night taping. "It's easier then RAW. We're in front of a live audience but if you screw up, they'll magic it away."

Gia smiled nervously. "Thanks Ash. It's just with the traveling hours Carlito and I will hardly see each other anymore."

"We have PPV's and days off."

"You know what I mean."

"I know." Ashley was quiet as they walked towards the writer's office. "Mostly they give you a run-down of what's going on, just so you'll have a general idea. But for the most part, we all wing it, this way emotions come across as real."

"Okay."

"Good luck in there kid."

***

Gianna looked at her new wrestling gear -a welcome abroad present from Teddy- and smiled. She could definitely wear this.

It was a pair of white, shimmery velvet pants that were bound to flare at her ankles. The top was made of the same fabric, cut in a tank top style with sheer, flowing sleeves.

She couldn't understand the shoes though. One good stomp would very likely break her toes. White, ballerina flats. Her poor toes were in serious, serious trouble.

***

As scheduled, Gianna lost her first match to Michelle McCool. It wasn't that hard to do since she had very little natural ability in the ring.

She frowned, keeping her head ducked to hide it from cameras, wondering why she was still out in the ring.

Then the lights flickered. The arena went completely dark for maybe a second before everything was once again swathed in light.

Gia could only stare at the white rose in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

"What do you mean you don't know what it's about, Cherry?" Carlito asked curiously when she told him about the show the following morning.

Gia glanced at the small night stand beside her twin sized bed -she was bunking with Ashley to cut costs- where she had set the rose. "I don't know. Teddy said to just go with it. Basically they just give me a rundown of the night, like, where I go, if I win or lose."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That's fucked, Cherry."

***

"I don't understand why on earth you're seeing airtime." Victoria said, watching as the hairdresser plumped Gianna's spiral curls. She leaned against a stack of a crates, a sneer on her lips. "I remember you from RAW, all you were good at was kayfabing it."

"Let her alone, Vic." Ashley appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dropping down into a free chair and yanked the ball cap off her head. "Teddy knows talent when he sees it."

"I'm not so sure about that. The only talent Gia here possesses is the back room kind." Cackling evilly, Victoria walked off.

"Just ignore her, kid. She's bitchy because they pulled her feud with Michelle."

Gianna stared at herself in the mirror. Outside she appeared calm and composed, inside she was wondering if she would ever get out from underneath Paul's shadow.

***

"Ready? And three. Two. One." The cameraman gestured at Gianna, letting her know she was being filmed.

Gia didn't know what the hell she was doing. All the script said was she was to walk down the long stretch of corridor.

Teddy Long was both a genius and a jackass.

She hesitated when the lights flickered, thankfully not going out. Gia's eyes darted from side to side, scanning the hallway.

The lights flickered once more.

"Hello?" She whispered, shrieking when something fell at her feet.

Now she felt like a damn fool. Lying on the floor in front of her was a blood red rose.

***

Carlito was going bonkers without his wife. He could hardly sleep, it just wasn't the same without Gianna's warm body snuggled up against him.

He tuned in for Smackdown even. He'd heard the rundown from Gianna but he wanted to see her. This was better then nothing.

That and he was more then a little curious about this storyline going on.

Paranoia actually made him wonder if maybe someone was fucking with Gianna but a phone call to Teddy had somewhat eased those fears. Somewhat.

***

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

Gianna whirled around at the enraged voice, her eyes widening and instinctively cringed. Her hands flew up in a gesture that was both helpless and protesting at once.

David Bautista was advancing on her rapidly, his eyes spitting fire behind the red tinted glasses he wore. "You bitch! I spent six months in jail because of you! Months of pain from the ribs you broke!"

She began stuttering protests, backing away.

"You nearly destroyed my career you bitch! And all over a slut like Maria!"

Gia's eyes slammed shut when he raised a massive hand, obviously going to strike her.

David's hand was mere inches from Gianna's face when his wrist was caught in a steely vise grip.

Gianna chanced opening one eye-lid, the other flying open as well in shock at what she seen.

David was engaged in a stare down with the legendary Mark Callaway. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Dave decided to retreat. He backed away cautiously, his evil brown eyes locking with Gianna, silently telling her this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Gianna hesitatingly looked up, startled blue eyes meeting with fathomless green orbs. She didn't know what to say, or do, or even think for that matter. This was the Undertaker! And he had just prevented her head from being knocked off!

She knew words of gratitude were in order, she just couldn't get them past her tongue.

He continued staring down at her, imposing in his costume -or lack of one-, a pair of tights and his boots. Seemingly he had been in the process of dressing for he was nude from the waist up.

His face was blank as he watched her.

"M-mr. Cal-cal…" Gia stuttered over her own tongue, trying to get the words out.

"'Taker."

She blinked, a little shocked by this but just nodded, feeling like she was Alice and had tumbled down the Rabbit's hole.

Without warning, 'Taker reached out and grasped her chin with an oddly gentle yet steel grip.

She let out a terrified squeak.

His eyes roamed her face, nodding and grunted softly. 'Taker bent his head down and brushed his lips over her brow.

***

A black rose. Carlito stared at the rose sitting on his wife's dressing table. He turned his gaze onto her, watching as she pinned her long hair back with a white ribbon. He could see why teddy insisted Gianna be garbed in white for the shows, she looked like an angel.

"I seen David."

Gianna announcement shattered the silence like a train whistle interrupting the dead of night.

"Oh Cherry," Carlito dropped down to a crouch beside her chair, almost smiling when she instantly let him enfold her in his arms. He had missed the feel of her, the realization striking him acutely. "What happened? Did he try anything?"

"He tried to hit me."

"And?"

"Mr. Cal- 'Taker," She cleared her throat. "Stepped in."

"Thank god, he did." Carlito murmured, though inside his blood was boiling. Gianna shouldn't be on Smackdown! Especially since she had put the resident psychopath in the hospital.

His rage never made an outward appearance.

***

"Think you're something special, huh?" Victoria screamed, tossing Gianna into the turnbuckle.

Gianna shook her head, wincing in pain. Victoria hadn't gone easy on her with the clothelines. Actually, she had very likely used all her strength.

The insane Diva continued howling at Smackdown's newest resident, definitely making Gia's Smackdown PPV debut one she'd not forget anytime soon.

One second Gianna was being power bombed, the next the lights flickered.

Screams poured out of the fans, excitement drenching the place. Screams grew louder, more wild, when the lights went out.

Victoria let out a single ear piercing scream before the lights flooded the arena once more.

Victoria was no longer in the ring.

Gianna slowly sat up, shaking the cobwebs from her head. Her eyes widened was a pair of black boots stepped into her line of vision. Slowly, her gaze moved upwards, slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from gaping like a fish.

The Undertaker stared impassively down at her, a massive gloved hand extended to help her up.

Possibly.

Gia hesitantly took it, feeling herself being pulled to her feet effortlessly.

It was an odd sight to be sure. The six foot ten, black clad giant towering over the diminutive five foot eight, white garbed Diva.

Then the lights went out again.

***

Gianna blinked, looking around and realized they were in the arena's basement. "How?" She managed to gasp out.

"Stage trick." He grunted, taking her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Up."

Gia had to take several quick steps to each of his strides, struggling to keep up. She blinked when the light changed from dim to florescent, signaling they had reached the main floor.

"I have to find my husband."

He looked down at her, abruptly coming to a halt.

"Is- is this all the storyline then?" She asked meekly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

'Taker had moved so he was now facing her, his eyes hooded by the brim of the hat he wore. "What would you like it to be, Angel?"

"Gianna." She automatically corrected, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

He made a sound that was half a snort, half chuckle, rapping her forehead with his knuckles. "Angel."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Carlito sighed contentedly, stretching out on the lounge chair. He glanced over at Gianna, smiling when he seen her nose was buried in a book. "What's that you're reading, Cherry?"

She reluctantly tore herself from the pages and smiled at him, flashing the cover.

"Jane Eyre?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Would I like it?"

"I don't know. They don't say a thing about apples in here."

"You're funny."

"I know." Gianna laid the book aside, turning on her own chair to face him, lying on her side. "I'm glad we got to spend today together."

"So am I, a little sore though."

She got to her feet. "Roll over and I'll give you a massage."

Carlito wasn't about to turn that one down. He flipped onto his stomach, grunting when he felt her weight settle just below his lower back. "Cherry, you're losing weight."

"I don't eat much." Gianna murmured, the scent of coconut oil filling his nostrils.

He knew better then to say anything about it. Gianna hardly ate anything on the road period. She preferred home cooked meals over the fast food and questionable room service. If he didn't get her home soon, she might become nothing more then skin and bones.

Carlito shivered at the thought.

"What's wrong, Cabana Boy?" Gia asked softly, her hands freezing. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, just thinking." He fell silent, arching his back under her feather light touch.

When Gianna realized her husband had fallen asleep, she smiled and laid down so she was sprawled out on top of him.

Soon, she too was out.

***

"You look refreshed." Ashley commented when Gianna arrived at the motel room they would share Tuesday morning.

"I am. I got to spend two nights with my husband."

"See? PPV's are wonderful, aren't they, kid?"

"They are indeed."

"Get your nooky nooky in?"

"Ashley!"

***

"I hate it when they make me dress before even arriving." Gianna muttered later that night., she was still at the motel, minus Ashley, getting around.

She had been surprised when one of Teddy's assistants had shown up bearing a garment bag. Even more surprised at what lie in it.

It was a simple white -of course- dress that fell to her ankles. The bodice was tight and low enough to just borderline modesty, the front needing to be laced up. Factor in the long, flowing sleeves and it resembled something from a fantasy, medieval era.

Matching the look, Gia had pinned her hair on top of her head, leaving a few heavy spirals down to frame her face. A pair of pearl earrings and her ballerina flats completed the ensemble.

"Okay, about-" Gia halted mid-sentence -yes, she talked aloud to herself- when she heard a rap on the door. "Ashley?" She murmured, wondering if maybe the other woman had forgotten something. A ball cap maybe?

Sighing, Gianna answered the door, expecting to see her roomie. Imagine her surprise when she seen 'Taker. "Is something wrong?" She asked meekly, stepping behind the door so only her head was showing.

He stared down at her, in his wrestling hear, minus his hat. Instead his hair was held back by a black bandana wrapped around his head. "Nothing is wrong." He finally said, his deep baritone almost sounding amused. "I'm here to pick you up."

Which is how Gianna wound up on the back of his motorcycle, holding on for dear life. Her hair and dress streamed behind her, her face buried in his broad back.

When they arrived, 'Taker had to gently pry her fingers off of him, smoothly dismounting and pulling her up with him. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, holding her under the arms like a limp rag doll so she wouldn't fall.

"Never, never again." She managed to choke out, shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"Come on, Angel." He scooped an arm under her knees, the other slithering behind her back.

Gianna didn't care, all she could was inhale and exhale. She was the first to admit she was a wimp. Never let it be said she'd deny it.

***

Gianna stared at Teddy, arching an eyebrow. "I'd really like to know where this line is going."

Teddy stared at her for a long minute. "That dress looks beautiful on you, baby girl."

Gia sighed, knowing that was the only answer she was likely to get from him.

***

"I'm about to say screw this."

Ashley watched as Gia tossed her script over her shoulder and shook her head. "Chill down, kid. You got to admit it's a lot more interesting then it was on RAW."

"On RAW I knew what to expect, I didn't have to worry what the GM was planning on doing to me." Gianna protested.

"On RAW, the GM was more interested in burying your career." Ashley said firmly. "Teddy is giving you one."

***

"You realize 'Taker isn't going to have your back all the time."

Gianna tensed when she heard David's low growl. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything, not in a crowded hallway, but that didn't stop her from fearing him.

And rightly so.

David's eyes shifted, a sickening smirk on his face. He reached out and latched onto her wrist, puling her into the men's bathroom.

Gianna let out a shrill scream that was cut mid-shriek by his hand. It didn't take long for tears to make their appearance as she was roughly backed into a damp patch of wall between urinals.

If she had the time, Gia would have been totally revolted instead of frightened. She was going to be raped in a men's bathroom, of all places between the nasty as hell urinals. The room reeked of piss, the lighting was shit, a cracked mirror accented with harsh, flickering florescent lights were her surroundings.

Gianna was in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

"You know, I've been waiting on this for a long, long time, Gianna." David grunted, his sickly sweet breath assaulting her as he brushed his lips against hers.

Now there was a repulsive thought.

"Paul once told me when he was finished with you, I could have you. Mmm… he also told me what a pretty little piece of ass you were… very… willing." David's strong hand wrapped around her throat in a vise grip. "So let's see some of that willingness baby, on your knees."

Gia shook her head, crying mutely. She groaned in pain when he forced her down, her knees hitting the cold hard cement floor. Over the furious thudding of her heart, she heard his zipper open and more then knew what was coming.

She clamped her jaw shut, soon feeling the head of his cock rubbing against her lips, his sticky pre-cum smearing against them.

"Open wide, baby." He cooed sinisterly, now holding her by the hair, gripping her tresses in a fist. "Gianna, don't make this worse than it has to be. Open your fucking mouth." When she didn't, he let out a vicious growl, ripping back on her hair. As soon as her mouth opened to scream, David snapped his hips forward, his eyes closing at the warm wet heat engulfing him. "That's it, honey."

She couldn't even bite down. Gia was gagging around his dick, her throat searing with pain from the violent intrusion as he made her take all of him. She could feel drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth, mixing with his own slickness.

David didn't care about hurting her. Using her hair as reigns, he plunged in and out of her mouth, grunting as he worked himself towards his orgasm. "Almost there, you filthy little cocksucker… you like this, don't you? Oh yes… Yes, you do…"

Almost moaning, he pulled out of her unreceptive mouth, one hand moving down to rapidly stroke himself. Soft snarls escaped him as he shot his load over her face and hair. David finally leaned against the wall, bracing himself as he regained his breath. When he recovered enough, he pushed away, grinning down at her.

His wicked brown eyes took in her cum glazed face and disgustingly sticky hair. Chuckling at his handiwork, David whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture. "For memory purposes, baby." He leered, blowing her a kiss on his way out.

Gianna couldn't move.

***

Carlito was PISSED. Actually that might have been an understatement. He couldn't tear his eyes from the screen as he watched the Tuesday night news. Gianna- HIS Gianna- was being featured in the entertainment section of the show. Footage had shown her being wheeled out of the arena on a stretcher, an oxygen mask on her face.

"First on the scene was the show's general manager, Theodore Long," The newscaster said, a reel playing behind her of Teddy talking rapidly to a reporter. "Nobody heard anything while Mrs. Gianna Colon -wife of fellow WWE superstar Carly "Carlito" Colon- was being assaulted. Fellow Smackdown star, the Undertaker, has been taken in for questioning."

***

Mark Callaway was seriously pissed off. He stared at the detective looming over him, apparently trying to be intimidating. He merely folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Could you please tell me again how you found the victim?"

"I found Gianna laying on the floor trying to breathe." Mark repeated for the third time that night.

"How did the victim appear?"

"Besides in pain?"

"Mr. Callaway, you do realize you're the ONLY suspect in this crime, don't you?"

"Well, I had an inkling when you asked me for the third time how I found her." Mark replied sarcastically. "Look, why don't you take your ass to the hospital, wait for Gianna to wake up and ask her? Try doing some actual fucking detective work, instead of just sitting there asking the same old questions and getting the same damn answers."

***

"Now Carly, calm down son, calm down." Teddy said the second Carlito came barreling through the hospital doors.

"Where is she?" Carlito demanded, straining to get past the other man. "What the hell happened?"

"Carly, calm down or you're going to be thrown out of here."

With considerable restraint, Carlito forced himself to 'calm' down. "Teddy, what happened to her?"

Teddy took a deep fortifying breath, obviously preparing himself to say something ugly. "Gianna was… she was assaulted, Carly."

"Assaulted how? I seen the damn mask, what happened?"

"Someone forced themselves on her." Teddy waited for the blow up.

"Who?" Carlito's voice was pure ice.

"We don't know."

"Any idea?"

"Callaway found her… but nothing is going to be known for certain until Gianna wakes up and says something."

Carlito sighed, slumping against the wall and raked a hand through his fro. He had known something was going to happen, hadn't he?

***

"Mrs. Colon?"

Gia's eyes slid in and out of focus, finally crossing as she tried to see the object on her face.

"Oh no, don't touch that." The doctor gently pushed her hand away. "It's an oxygen mask, dear. Do you remember what happened?"

She blinked, slowly nodding her head yes.

"Well, Mrs. Colon, you're throat is slightly inflamed. The mask is to help you breathe."

Her eyes widened.

"The inflammation should go down within the next day or so, Mrs. Colon. You'll be released when we're sure you can breathe on your own without risk."

She nodded.

"Now… can you remember who your attacker was?"

Gianna's eyes widened again, hesitating before finally shaking her head no.

***

"What the hell do you mean she can't remember who attacked her?" Mark demanded, frustration in his tone.

"Just that, Callaway. Mrs. Colon has no recollection of the person who assaulted her. Looks like you WON'T be getting off the hook, eh Dead Man?"

If it hadn't been for solid steel bars between them, Mark probably would have gladly strangled the cop.

***

"Cherry, I don't like leaving you like this." Carlito fretted, hovering over his wife as she laid on the couch.

Gianna smiled wanly, waving a hand at him tiredly. "I'll be fine." She said softly, her voice hoarse. "Go."

She had been released from the hospital a week ago and he'd been given the time off to settle her in for extended vacation.

"Gia, I just don't like leaving you like this. Not so soon after everything that's happened."

"Carly, you have to go, you'll miss your flight."

"Fuck the flight."

"Carly…"

Sighing, he knelt down beside the couch, leaning over to kiss her brow. "I'll call." He whispered, reluctance and worry evident in his brown orbs.

***

Mark was out on bond. Which was utter bullshit since he hadn't even touched the woman. There was definitely a change in the backstage atmosphere. The Divas shrank away from him, wide eyed and trembling while the men flexed their muscles at him threateningly.

"You son of a bitch!"

Mark turned around to find Carlito coming at him, catching the much smaller man by the arms and holding him away. "I didn't touch her." He grunted.

"Liar! Rapist!" Carlito roared, trying to swing his fists, a wild look in his eyes. "I'll kill you for hurting her!"

Mark sighed inwardly, wondering why it had to be who'd found Gianna.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Gianna sighed, staring down at her computer screen. She was bored. Every door and window in the house was locked, shades pulled down and now she was trying to relax. She sipped from a mug of hot honey and lemon tea, letting the soothing concoction ease her slightly sore throat.

She logged into her email, smiling when she seen the number of emails.

Carlito.

A second later the smile faded from her face.

Gianna was staring at a picture of herself. Right after, after…

She shoved away from the computer, tears filling her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? How'd he even get her email address?

As if on cue, the telephone rang.

Almost sobbing with relief, Gianna lunged for it. "Carly?"

"Wrong, baby."

She froze, not recognizing the raspy voice.

"Guessed who yet?"

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?" It was a private line and for good reasons.

"I'd be more concerned about WHERE I am."

Gia slammed the phone down, wrapping her arms around herself. "Calm down Gia, the doors are locked, the windows are locked." She whispered, trying to reassure herself. "It's just some asshole trying to scare you."

Then her cell phone went off.

Now she KNEW that was Carlito. Only a few people had her number, very few. "Carly, honey, something is-"

"It's not Carlito, baby."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried, dropping to her knees, trying to keep out of view, just in case.

"I told you, Gianna." The voice whispered. "I'm never letting go…"

***

Maria hadn't returned to work. After being raped, she had turned in her walking papers, refusing to go back. Instead she had opted to stay home, living on the checks she had squirreled away. She didn't keep in touch with anyone either, well, besides Gianna.

So it was more then a shock when she found Mark the Undertaker Callaway standing out her door.

"What do you want?" She demanded, peering at him through the gap in the door the sliding chain lock allowed.

"Can we talk?" He asked, hands shoved in the pockets of the leather trench coat he wore to ward off the chill. "Please?"

"What about?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Gianna." He stuck his foot in the door when she went to slam it in his face. "Maria, my ass is in a sling over something I didn't do." Just the barest hint of pleading crept in his tone.

"I seen the news." She whispered. "What happened?"

"She was raped." He said bluntly. "Someone raped her."

The door closed for a minute then Maria stepped out onto the porch, wrapped in a parka. "They're saying you did it?"

"Unofficially."

"What's Gianna saying?"

"She's not saying anything, that's the damn problem." Mark growled with frustration. "Apparently she has no recollection of her attacker."

"What do you want to know, Mark?" Maria sank down into a wicker chair, staring out at the street.

He leaned against the porch railing, studying her thoughtfully. "What happened to her on RAW?"

Maria was silent for a very long time, her gaze troubled. "She was… dating… Paul. Well more like she was his mistress. He was 'engaged' to Stephanie at the time."

"I remember that."

"Gia was a no name. In the back it was fairly common knowledge she was hands off. Only a few people knew what was actually going on. Paul was beating her up all the time, for any reason he could think of. Or for no reason at all."

Mark frowned. He had never pegged Levesque for a woman beater.

"Something made Paul snap and he announced Gianna was his assistant, sneaking her right under Steph's nose. Most likely it was the whole pregnancy thing… the false pregnancy but none of us knew that at the time. Anyway, Paul decided he was going to get Gianna pregnant along with Stephanie. So Matt Hardy and Carlito basically kidnapped her, trying to protect her from Paul. Gianna married Carlito a few months later and then Paul went…psychotic. He canceled his engagement to Stephanie and carted Gianna out of an arena at gun point one night. He took off in a car and Carlito followed."

"And it ended with him getting shot."

"By Detective Stephanie McMahon." Maria nodded, glancing at him. "According to her, Paul had murdered a woman some years ago, on their three year anniversary."

Mark felt sick to his stomach. "It was nearing his and Gianna's three years, wasn't it?"

"Few days shy."

Now it was his turn to be quiet, his mind going through the story. "What happened to Hardy?"

"He had been in love with Gianna for years. He wasn't happy with her marrying Carly, they don't talk anymore."

"What's her connection to Bautista?" Was his next question, remembering the incident in the hallway.

Maria let out a shriek. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded, staring at her feet.

He gave her a confused look.

Maria fidgeted with her hands, looking like she wanted to run away. "The night Stephanie faked her miscarriage, Bautista decided he was going to pay me a little visit." She trembled. "Gianna came looking for me and beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat. Broke a couple of ribs and then put him in jail for six months."

"You think he'd go after her for revenge?"

"I don't know. He knows he'd be the obvious choice of first suspect."

"Unless there was someone else there to take the fall." Mark said darkly.

"There is that… I don't know…"

***

Mark now had a general idea of Gianna's past. Well, actually he had more then a general idea. He didn't know whether to start with Bautista or Hardy.

Honestly he could almost guarantee this was Bautista's work. Especially after seeing the rage in the man's eyes that one night.

How to prove it thought?

Gianna.

He needed to see Gianna.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

It wasn't easy finding out where Carlito and his reclusive wife lived. It involved a high level of sneakiness and cunning. It would only make him appear all the more suspicious if word gotten around he was searching her out.

As it was, he had gotten the information he wanted.

So now he was standing in front of her door, wondering how best to approach her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she DID remember who her attacker was. If she remembered the event, she remembered who did it.

With that thought in mind, he knocked.

And didn't get an answer.

Hesitantly, Mark turned the doorknob, surprised when it swung open. Against caution, he stepped inside the dark house. "Gianna?"

No answer.

"Angel, it's 'Taker."

Still no answer.

Reason screaming at him to leave or at least call the police and then leave, Mark proceeded to search the house.

In the kitchen he found something. The light was on and there were bloody footprints leading out the back door. A bloody handprint on the door frame showed where it had been pushed open.

"Fuck." Mark cursed, bolting outside. "GIANNA!" He bellowed, his head whipping about. A crumpled trail of grass and flecks of blood led him towards an old shed.

He circled it, looking for a point of entry after taking in the rusted chain padlock. Finally just kicking in a weak looking board and receiving a terrified scream as his reward.

"Gia, Angel, it's me." He soothed, eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.

"'Taker?"

"Yes, Angel. Where are you?" He heard creaking followed by a whoosh as she tossed herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing in relief that she wasn't hurt. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Paul."

The certainty in her voice was at odds with the facts. Mark frowned, staring down at her, wishing he could see her eyes. "Angel, Paul is dead." He reminded softly. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"It was Paul." Gianna insisted quietly.

"I seen him buried, Angel. He's dead. Maybe you just thought it was him." He helped her out of the shed, taking in her blood covered form. "Who's blood is this?"

"Not mine." Gia looked down at herself. "It's his."

"Beside your trail in the kitchen, I didn't see any blood."

"That's where I stabbed him at." She explained. "I stabbed him and I ran."

Mark cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the house. His eyes narrowed when he seen a figure silhouetted in the open kitchen doorway.

Gianna followed his gaze, letting out another terrified shriek.

Before either of them could say or do anything, the person was gone.

***

Carlito stared around his home, his mouth a grim line. He already knew Gianna wasn't here. He knew simply because the front door had been wide open. He heard a banging noise and followed the sound, halting when he seen the dried… blood?

"Cherry…" He whispered, his heart falling to his knees.

It didn't take long to find the shed. He crouched down examining the broken boards. Carlito didn't touch anything, knowing better, but he couldn't keep himself from panicking.

***

Mark and Gianna stared at the television screen with wide eyes. Finally, Mark stood up, turning it off.

"Great, now they think I kidnapped you." He growled, raking a hand through his hair. "Hurt and then kidnapped, what next?"

"Why are they thinking you kidnapped me?" She asked, reclining against the headboard of the motel room bed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"They think I'm the one who raped you." He said bluntly, watching her reaction, pleased at the shocked look on her face. "Yeah, that's how I looked when they arrested me."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the one who found you. Gia, I know you remember who did it." Mark sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take her hand. "Angel, you need to go to the police and tell them who it really was. And about being attacked at your house."

Gianna stared at him, her blue eyes wide. Finally after a long drawn out silence, she just nodded.

***

Detective Stephanie McMahon had been shocked as shit when out of the blue she received a phone call from Gianna Colon.

"Gianna, everyone thinks you're missing. Your husband has called me about finding you. What's going on?" She demanded, leaning back in her chair, twirling a pen in her fingers.

"I'm in trouble, Steph."

"Well I know that!"

"Mark didn't rape me." Gianna said quietly. "It wasn't him. He didn't kidnap me either, can you tell Carly that?"

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Stephanie promised, jotting down notes. "Where are you? You are safe, right?"

"Yeah, I'm safe. I'm fine. Look, David Bautista is the one who raped me, okay? Not Mark. And someone has been harassing me, they broke into my house."

"Christ… what happened?"

"I stabbed him."

"What kind of harassment?" Stephanie demanded, pushing aside the stabbing bit for the moment.

"Emails, phone calls on my private lines."

"Him. You said him. Was it Bautista?" The pen was flying now.

Gianna hesitated at the other end of the line. "It wasn't him. I think it was Paul."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to fall silent. "Gianna, we both know that's impossible. I shot him, I felt his pulse. I have a coroner's report. We seen his body several time not to mention Carlito had it dug up." She inhaled deeply. "It sounds like someone is playing mind games with you, Gianna. Someone close enough to know how and where to strike."

"Who?"

"Probably that prick Bautista. Look, call me back in a day or two, give me time to do some investigating and let Carlito know you're alright. I'm not going to ask where you are or who you're with because I already know you won't tell me."

"Thank you, Steph."

"Thank me by not freaking out when you see the bill I'm sending you." Stephanie grumbled before hanging up.

***

Stephanie took off her sunglasses as she surveyed the kitchen. Carlito had called her about the house, first thankfully. No need to make this a bigger public fiasco then it was. The reporters had mercifully only gotten word that Gianna had been 'kidnapped', they hadn't seen the kitchen, or the police for that matter.

Which was a good thing because as public entertainers, Carlito and Gianna would have been drug through the media's three ring circus.

Stephanie took samples of the dried blood as well as snapped pictures, examining the house from top to bottom. She did the same outside and in the shed, also doing a cast mold on a large footprint she found.

While the mold hardened, she got onto the computer, guessing and hacking into Gianna's email. Illegal yes, but she knew Gianna wouldn't care so long as it meant they'd find out who was behind this.

She printed out the disgusting pictures she found along with copying down the email address they came from and the ISP. No doubt the address would be a one time deal and the ISP belonging to a library or an internet café.

But she could try.

An internet café or library would have a record of the date and time of people who logged on, hopefully she could match those numbers to the ones she took from the email.

Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

Mark sat upright in the bed, his sweat soaked hair slapping his face before he irritated brushed it back over his shoulder. "Angel?" He murmured after a look around the room showed no sign of her. "Gianna?"

Mildly concerned, Mark rolled out of bed, grunting as his feet hit the cold, wood floor. He glanced at the door, seeing it was still locked and headed for the bathroom. "Gia?" He knocked lightly. "You in there, Angel?"

He received a muffled sob as an answer. Pushing on the door, Mark stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Carly!" She cried, tossing herself in his arms.

What could he say to that? Nothing. The only thing he could do was hold her.

***

Stephanie McMahon was waiting when the phone rang, three days since Gianna's last call. "Gia?"

"What'd you find out?" Gia asked, skipping the greetings.

"Oh shit, where to even begin…" Stephanie sorted through the paperwork on her desk. She hadn't slept a wink and it showed, not that Gianna could tell via the phone. "Look, wherever you are, you need to go straight to the police, hear me?"

On the other end, Gia inhaled sharply. "Steph? What's going on?"

"Gianna- it's-" Steph frowned, her head swiveling to the doorway, eyes widening. "Fuck." She whispered.

"Stephanie? Steph!"

"Gia, it's-"

Gianna stared at the phone in her hand, the sudden disconnection tone blaring at her.

Mark frowned, crouching down in front of where she sat, staring at her intently. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was about to tell me and the line went dead."

"We need to go to her."

"She said something about going to the police." Gianna shook her head. "But I don't see what good that would do without knowing anything."

Mark waited patiently.

"Let's go see her."

***

Gianna frowned as they approached the small office building Stephanie ran her agency out of. She studied the two cars sitting in front of it, chewing on her lower lip. "I don't like this." She muttered finally.

"I don't either." Mark shook his head, apprehension filling him. "Maybe we should just forget it, Angel."

"No. I need to know once and for all who's doing this." She said firmly. "Don't you want your name cleared?"

"Might be a little late for that. Even if you did speak on my behalf, they'd chalk it up to Stockholme's Syndrome."

She pursed her lips, studying him for a moment before opening the car door.

Cursing softly, Mark got out and followed her. "Gia, wait."

She didn't slow down but with his long stride it didn't matter, he soon caught up.

They were silent as they entered the suspiciously unlocked building. Mark took the lead, every sense in him alert, the hairs standing on the back of his neck.

"That way." Gianna pointed towards an open door. She glanced around furtively before her gaze strayed back towards the lit room.

Shuffling sounds could be heard from inside the room, neither of them anxious to really enter.

Something bad was going to happen.

Then they reached the open doorway.

Something bad had already happened.

A very dead Stephanie McMahon was slumped over her desk, blood pooling out from under her, staining the paperwork scattered about. Through her glossy brown hair, her wide; glassy eyes stared blankly at some unknown assailant, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise.

"Carly!" Gianna gasped, finally spotting her husband.

Carlito stared at them, his own brown eyes wide before looking down at the gun in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT

Carlito stared at his wife and began laughing, his voice cracking.

Gianna hid behind Mark, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to overtake her.

"Cherry, this isn't what it looks like!" He said, raising the gun.

All Mark seen was the gun now aimed in their direction. He acted on instinct and spun around, scooping Gia into his arms and ran.

"Gianna!" Carlito yelled, running after them. "Cherry, wait!"

They didn't wait. Gia was in no condition to even contemplate anything besides the obvious. Her husband, her Cabana Boy, had shot -and killed- Stephanie McMahon. He was the one who'd been stalking her as of late, not David.

Carlito.

Mark all but tossed her into the car, shifting into drive while putting on the locks after he was in. "Duck." He ordered, not wanting her to be shot if deranged husband made a shooting attempt.

He only looked back to ensure Carlito wasn't following them, his grip on the steering wheel relaxing somewhat. "Angel?"

"Don't talk to me." Was her muffled reply from the tight ball she had curled herself into.

***

"In breaking news, Detective Stephanie McMahon -known best perhaps for her investigation and then shooting of Paul Levesque, former WWE Superstar- was found dead in her office in the early morning hours."

Mark turned up the volume on the television, hearing Gianna sitting up on her bed to watch as well.

"Surveillance cameras showed Mark the Undertaker Callaway running from the scene of the crime at eleven forty-five P.M. last night." Footage showed. "He was carrying with an obviously terrified and crying Gianna Colon, who he kidnapped last week after viciously assaulting her only days prior."

Both their jaws dropped.

"Authorities are conducting a nationwide manhunt for Callaway who is presumed to be armed and dangerous. Should you see him, do not -I repeat- do not approach him. Authorities believe he may further harm Mrs. Colon if provoked.

Her husband, Carly "Carlito" Colon, has yet to issue a public statement though the chairman of the WWE has."

The screen flickered to an earlier held press conference. Vince McMahon was standing behind a podium looking somber, his wife and son standing to his right, both looking just as grim.

"At this time we are…" Vince faltered, shaking his head. "Shocked. Stunned." He said honestly, pushing aside the paper in front of him. "Mark Callaway was a… highly respected individual… I can say that nobody saw this coming, at all." He swallowed hard before looking directly into the camera. "Mark, if you're watching, let Gianna go. Let her go and turn yourself in. Get the help you need."

"Fuck this!" Mark bellowed, throwing the remote control at the television screen. "That's bullshit!"

Gianna held tight to the pillow in her lap, rocking back and forth. "We'll go to the police." She whispered. "We'll tell them what we saw, I'll tell them you didn't rape or kidnap me."

"Like they're going to believe it?" Mark grunted, nostrils flaring in anger. "Angel, I don't know if you were watching the same thing I was but they didn't show Carlito coming after us. We're being set up, darlin'."

She raised her head, sighing raggedly.

"Somebody -Carly- wants me to take the fall for all this-"

"And me dead." She murmured heart-brokenly.

***

David Bautista was one happy man. Callaway had taken the fall for Gianna's assault not to mention everything else. Which was good, excellent. He couldn't think of enough words to describe it.

He kept his expressions and comments neutral whenever asked about the situation, always murmuring his best wishes to her husband and his prayers for her safe return.

He played the part of a reformed, concerned on-looker so well.

It was almost scary how he could manipulate people into forgetting his own sordid involvement in Gianna's past.

Which was a good thing as well, because the old rumors, the once whispered story of that tragedy were beginning to finally come out publicly.

The loudest voices of all were Candice Michelle's, Mickie James and surprise indeed, Maria's.

Something had roused the petite beauty back to life, it seemed. She was doing anything and everything she could to help her friend, making sure the world knew Gianna's sad tale, telling it to detectives over and over again, hoping they would glean some insight into why this was happening now. Some unexpected clue from the past that might save Gianna's future.

The only problem was a connection between Gianna and Mark. There wasn't one until a few months ago when she arrived on Smackdown. And besides working together, Paul and Mark hadn't been known to be friends.

That could be a problem.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

Mark's reputation hadn't been totally destroyed much to his relief. His best friend and 'brother' Glenn 'Kane' Jacobs staunchly refused to believe a word the police and media had to say.

He was very vocal about it too.

This vocal-ism was the deciding factor in Mark's decision to take Gianna to Tennessee and hide there for the moment.

Glenn hadn't seemed to shocked to find them at his doorstep one very early morning.

"Figured you'd come here." He grunted, letting them inside quickly, grateful he was still a country boy at heart and had made his home out in the 'boonies'.

"We had nowhere else to go man." Mark said hesitantly. "We even tried Cameron but there are cops all over the place."

"Course there are, her hometown and all." Glenn nodded wisely. "Gianna, you can have the guest room, Mark will bunk on the couch."

Mark looked down at the petrified woman and shook his head. "No, we'll share."

Nodding, Glenn's blue eyes strayed back and forth between them speculatively. "Alright."

Once Gianna had been settled and coaxed into taking a hot bath, the men retired to the living room, each with a beer in hand.

"You two aren't sleepin' together are ya?" Glenn asked bluntly.

"No." Mark shook his head. "It's nothing like that." He let his hair out of the tight braid he'd pulled it in. "I'm bout the only person left she trusts."

"Carlito know where she's at?"

Mark scowled darkly. "That son of a bitch is the one behind it all. We saw him that night at Stephanie's office." He gave a run down of what they had gone there for, what they'd seen and finally his own puzzlement over the missing footage from the security camera.

"Someone is settin' your ass up, old man." Glenn said instantly, forehead crinkling in thought.

"Believe me, I know."

"Why you though?"

"That's just it, I ain't got a clue. I didn't know Gianna until she came to Smackdown." Mark crushed his now empty can in one fist. "Only thing I can think of is whoever's doing this -Carlito- needs a scapegoat to get away with whatever he's planning for Gianna. I was the first person to find her when Bautista,' Mark arched an eyebrow when Glenn snorted. "Raped her. That little apple picker just rolled with the ball."

"And now you're fucked."

"Oh, no doubt."

***

Gianna had enjoyed her bath, physically it had done wonders for her. Though the soothing hot water could not ease her mental anguish.

She sat on the bed in the room Glenn had designated, finger combing her wet hair. She tried to think of anything but what was going on, anything but the fact that her husband wanted her dead.

Her mind just didn't want to comply.

"How ya feeling, Angel?" Mark asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

She smiled tiredly. "Like my heart is broken."

He nodded, green eyes peering sorrowfully at her. She looked like a lost child in the oversized tee shirt Glenn had provided for her. The sadness in her baby blues was enough to make his heart wrench.

Mark sank down on the bed, reaching out to take her hand in his. "It'll work out." He murmured, caressing the top of her hand soothingly.

"How can you say that?" She whispered. "How can things possibly be alright ever again?"

"They just will be."

***

"Angel, I'll only be a few days. I'll be back." Mark said, staring down at Gianna.

She shook her head, refusing to let go of his shirt. "Mark, every cop in the country is looking for you, not to mention Carly is out to probably kill you." Her voice caught on her husband's name.

"Gia, I got to go see if I can find out anything." He said reasonably. "Sitting here isn't going to help us. We need to know what's going on."

She stepped back, a grim expression on her face. "Then I'm going with you."

"Darlin', we've been over this already. It's safer for you here."

Gianna wrapped her arms around her, unable to do or say anything to change his mind.

Smiling reassuringly at her, Mark leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead.

At the same time she looked up.

Their eyes and lips met at the same time.

He kissed her. Tenderly. Gently. Sweetly.

Gianna was crying softly when he left.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

"Any word yet?"

Teddy looked up from his desk, hearing the all too familiar voice of Carlito, who had transferred to Smackdown simply to keep up on what was happening. He wasn't surprised to find Maria alongside Carly. "Not yet, no sign of them." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Carlito raked a hand through his fro, looking haggard.

Maria wrung her hands together, her brow wrinkling. "I still can't believe Mark would kidnap her." She said quietly. "He seemed so concerned about her."

"More like getting details to perfect kidnapping her." Carlito said bitterly. "Who knows what the hell he's doing to her, what he's done…"

Teddy and Maria exchanged looks.

***

David Bautista smirked, flexing his muscles and watched his reflection in the mirror, listening to the news.

"Still no sign of Gianna Colon or Mark Callaway. Authorities are urging anyone who might have information to come forward. Mrs. Colon's life is believed to be in danger. Please, if you have any information at all, no matter how trivial it may seem, please come forward."

He chuckled darkly. With any luck that bitch would never come back.

***

Gianna was going crazy. Mark had been gone for two days now. Without calling, nothing. Glenn was back on the road so she was in the house by herself.

Every little noise made her jump, she didn't -couldn't- sleep. All she could do was pace around the house, worrying about what could have possibly happened.

Finally exhaustion forced her to shut her eyelids. She curled up on the couch, a baseball bat clutched in an iron grip against her chest.

Her dreams were plagued with images of Carly towering over her, Stephanie in the background, with blood gushing from her mouth.

Then her dream changed. Mark was standing in front of her, leaning towards her.

Gianna was sure he was going to kiss her.

Then he did.

At first it was another sweet and gentle kiss, but then it turned demanding and violent.

When he bit down on her lower lip, Gianna's eyes flew open.

And she screamed at what she saw.

***

Mark had made such a mistake. He knew that now. He was ignoring speed limits, rushing to get back to Gianna.

God, how could he have left her alone?

He reached for the cell phone across the seat from him, praying she would answer the phone.

Of course, she didn't.

Gritting his teeth, he punched in another number.

***

Carlito nearly jumped when his own cell phone rang. He frowned at the unknown number, answering it.

A second later he was bursting out the door.

Now it was a race to see who would get to Gianna first.

***

Gianna tried going for her baseball bat, squealing in pain when her wrists were captured in a bone crushing grip.

"Surprised?"

"Not you." She whispered hoarsely. "Not you…"

"Oh yes, me."

"You're dead."

Paul's face contorted into a psychotic grin. "Oh Gianna, but I'm not."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Shit, shit, shit." Carlito cursed, letting out a string of words that made Maria flinch. "Can't these bastards go any faster?"

They were following a caravan of police, media in the convoy as well as several WWE vehicles.

Every second that passed, Carlito grew more and more frantic for his wife.

***

Mark breathed a sigh of relief when Glenn's house came into view. He didn't even bother turning off the truck, just jumped out, running for the house.

"Gianna!" He shouted, thundering through the door.

His eyes quickly took in the living room, the overturned couch and smashed furniture. Panic making his heart thud furiously, he followed the trail of destruction.

***

Gianna was fighting for all she was worth. Kicking and screaming; hitting and biting; anything she could do to escape her attacker.

"Gia, knock it off." Paul ordered, expecting her to obey him. His hazel eyes widened in disbelief when she didn't, his teeth gnashing. He reached out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tossed her towards the woods. On the other side was a car waiting to take them to a private airport, from there, out of the country.

"I've been waiting too damn long for this, Gianna." He growled, advancing on her scrambling backwards form..

Gianna let out an ear piercing scream which was abruptly cut off by his foot connecting with her jaw.

She saw stars, followed by a burst of brilliant, painful light then blackness.

***

While the police were being morons and searching the house, Carlito had followed the more obvious route. He headed outside.

His eyes narrowed when he seen Mark disappearing through the trees.

***

Mark halted when he heard a twig break. Edging forward quieter then a man his size was legally allowed too after a moment's pause.

What he seen through the leafy branches made his blood both freeze and boil at once.

Gianna had crawled under a thorny bush, the bush was keeping…

Paul.

The 'legally dead' Paul Levesque, at bay.

She was holding her jaw which looked to be discolored and possibly swollen, from this view it was hard to tell. Her clothes were ragged from where she had been assaulted by the deadly thorns, blood staining the fabric.

"Gianna, if you don't get your ass out here right now I'm going to fucking shoot you." Paul threatened, withdrawing a 9MM -the same type of gun that had 'killed' him- from the waistband of his jeans.

She shook her head, her reply muffled.

"I can't understand a word you're saying, sweetie." Paul crouched down in front of the bush, his back to Mark. "Your jaw is probably broken, honey. Come out of there and let me look."

Gianna backed up even more.

Mark clenched his hands together tightly. If he moved now, he could take Paul by surprise. If by chance Paul turned around… well… then Mark was dead.

***

Maria let out a shrill scream of fear when the first gun shots rang through the air. There wasn't time for any other screams because she was being punted to the side as armed officials bowled by her.

She hesitated for only a second before tearing after them.

Her legs were cramping and there was a stitch in her side when she reached the scene.

Cops were everywhere, arms down, just staring.

She pushed her way through, catching sight of Mark's familiar face, towering over the rest and thrust her elbow into the ribs of a sergeant who tried to stop her.

Then her hand flew to her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Normal type is the present, italics is what happened, bold the song. Song is by Evanescence and is called 'Even In Death'.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"After weeks of wonder, fear and panic the search for Gianna Colon is over. In a shocking turn of events, the crime spree that stunned millions not only in the United States but worldwide has finally come to a tragic end.

Our very own Louisa Curtis is live."

Maria turned off the television, unable to hear it all again.

She dropped down on her couch, burying her face in her hands.

***

Mark was a free man. David Bautista had been arrested for the assault on Gianna after the incriminating email pictures from her account were traced; to an internet café and then his cell phone.

Paul Levesque had been found guilty of intent to kidnap, intent to do great bodily harm, assault in various degrees, entrapment and then finally murder.

As he had immediately committed suicide that fateful day, no charges were formally pressed.

Also, just to make sure no resurrection could happen, his body was cremated.

Cremated after an autopsy was done just to figure out how come he wasn't dead the first time around. There were theories, eventually they just ruled it a medical mystery.

Then burned him to ash.

But freedom had a heavy price.

Mark uncorked a bottle of whiskey, taking a swig straight from the bottle, trying to drink away the memory.

***

_Gianna's eyes widened when Carlito came bursting out of the trees._

_He seen her and lunged instantly for Paul._

_Mark next came flying out, the echo of a gun shot thundering in his ears._

_Paul smirked coldly, watching as Carlito clutched his chest, dropping to the ground. "That takes care of that problem."_

_Gianna scrambled out from the bush, tears streaking down her face. It was all to easy to see her jaw now, it was definitely broken. She whimpered through bleeding lips, cradling her husband's head in her lap._

_Carlito stared up at her, reaching out a trembling hand to caress her cheek. "Gianna…" He sighed, heaving a heavy breath before shuddering._

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

_"Come on, mourn later, we got to-" Paul halted, his head swinging around. "Mark… good to see you." He raised the gun for a second time. "You've served your purpose, kept everyone off my back, thanks. Now die."_

_Gianna let out an animal like noise, lunging for him, hands curled into claws._

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

_Startled, Paul spun back around, firing again._

_Mark flinched, the sound like thunder. Ominous. Final._

_Paul stared down at her, eyes wide with shock._

_Gianna started to slump, only for Paul to catch her, holding her against him._

_"Oh no, no… I…" He fumbled, planting kisses over her face. "It was an accident, I didn't want you to die, Gia. Never you."_

_Her eyes strayed to Mark, finally closing._

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**

**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**

**They don't know you can't leave me**

**They don't hear you singing to me**

_Paul gently laid her down, crossing her arms over her chest tenderly before straightening. He faced Mark head on, nodding curtly._

_Mark tossed his arms up in time to keep from seeing Paul shoot his own brains out._

***

Maria smiled wanly when she heard footsteps crunching the leaves behind her. "Hey Mark." She greeted without turning around from her crouching position.

"Hi." He grunted, kneeling down besides Gianna's grave.

Maria watched as a white rose was laid on the tombstone. She had lay a red rose on both Gianna's and Carly's, their graves right next to each other. "It's been awhile."

"Been busy."

"Mark…" Maria hesitantly reached out to place her hand on his forearm. "You did everything you could, you-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head, standing up and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. The wind whipped both his jacket and hair about as he stood there, staring down. It had been a year…

Maria sighed and stood as well, leaning against him. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

He draped his arm around her, both of them guiding each other from the cemetery.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

**And I can't love you, any more than I do**

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

**And I can't love you, any more than I do**

**People die, but real love is forever**

**THE END  
**


End file.
